Let Me Fight For You
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Once a tortured disobedient fighter Grimmjow now free from Aizen's clutches and living with his child hood friend and secret love. Will he be able to deal with his past as the dreadful events he had thought to have had no effect on him suddenly start to tear him apart from the inside? Will his orange haired companion be able to bring him back from the depths of dispair? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Grimmjow is a fighters for a group called Las Noches, not by choice though he was forced into it. He is punished frequently for disobeying Aizen the leader for the group. Grimmjow hates his life but is to prideful to take it so he puts up with it but what happens when the reason he is in this terrible group becomes his next opponent.  
><em>**

**_GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys I hope you like this story I should be updating it soon but I might not depending on somethings. Such as School/Homework, Events that might come up or if I don't think enough people are reading. Oh and just a note the best way for me to know if you are reading and liking this story is if you review. Okay on to warning and disclaimers. Take it away Grimmjow. _**

**_Grimmjow: Fine. This story contains violence and sexual themes. it is also a yaoi Fanfic so if you don't like don't read and you should be looking up "Character A/B Grimmjow, Character A/B Ichigo in the romance rated "M" category. Oh and there's physical abuse too. And if you are a complete idiot GrimmjowXDJaggerjack does not own Bleach! _**

**_GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: And on the story! ENJOY! :3 _**

It felt like my back was on fire and every time I thought the pain would stop another lash from the cruel whip brought it right back again. My wrists were fastened to the cold brick wall and my abdomen was forced against the hard surface each time the whip connected with my back causing me the flinch away from it. One would think that I would have become used to this form of treatment considering how often I am tied to this wall and punished for my actions but the pain only seems to get worse as time passes.

I hate this place I really do but there's no way out, I am stuck here forever and I know it but that's does mean I'm going to give in to these bastards. They can do whatever they want to me but they will still never tame me.

A bucket full of freezing salt water slapped against my bloody back and I bit my lip to stop the scream but it didn't work. I screamed in agony as the salt seeped into the fresh wounds cleaning them. Cleaning or not this was torture and they knew it. When the burning dulled to a light stinging the iron around my wrists was removed and I collapsed to my knees with a thud.

"You really should just do as you're told Grimmjow. If you did then you wouldn't have to be punished" The smooth creepy voice of Gin Ichimaru purred from behind me. I said nothing he was just trying to goad me into saying something he could punish me for. I heard his footsteps reseed as he exited this torture chamber.

Normal point of view

The office was dead silent it's owner stood facing the large floor to ceiling window looking out at the city below. His smooth, cold voice echoed through the large space as he called forth his right hand man Gin Ichimaru from the shadows. The silver haired man stepped out from the shadow of one of the dark corners. "Six has a fight in ten minutes make sure he knows he most win" his cool tone seemed to chill the air as he spoke. Gin bowed and left the room with a curt 'right away my lord'

The halls of Las Noches were freezing but the silver haired man didn't seem to notice as he twisted the nob on the punishment room that had seemed to have become number six's almost permanent residence. The blue haired man just wouldn't listen to anything other than fight and win the fight. Gin was astounded that Azien had kept him around for so long but then again despite his disobedience he was the best fighter Las Noches had.

The door to the punishment cell swung open banging against the wall with a metallic thud. The sound echoed over the walls and the figure propped up against the far wall shifted, azure eyes squinting at the sudden light flooding in from the hallway. The silver haired fox as he was called by most of the people in Las Noches glided slowly over the cold cement floor. Angry azure eyes glared up at the fox as he stopped in front of the beaten number six. Grinning down at the seemingly broken figure, Gin's usually closed eyes open to show the icy blue eyes beneath. "Aizen-sama has asked ma' ta' tell ya' tha' ya' got a figh' in ten minutes an' ya' mos' win"

When number six made no move to get up Gin's eyes slid closed and he shook his head. "Come on Grimmjow ga' up"

Grimmjow grunted and shift onto his knees before using the wall to balance himself as he stood. "Good na' da' ya' think ya' can figh'?" A stiff nod was all he got as a reply. "Okay I brought ya' yer' vest" Gin handed Grimmjow a white vest with a gothic number six stitched onto the back.

Carefully Grimmjow slipped the vest over his shoulders and stuffed his arms through the sleeves before rolling them up to just above his elbows. "Ight' Na' come on ya got five minutes na' ta' geh ta' tha' ring" Gin stepped towards the door but stopped and gestures for Grimmjow to go first.

The ring also known as the fighting area is is not far from the punishment cell but the dead silence in the hall way made the walk to the ring seem excruciatingly long. In two minutes they stood before the steel door that lead to the ring.

"Ya' ser' ya' can Figh' Grimm? Tha' beat ya' pre' bad" The Blue haired fighter nodded before pushing the metal door open and stepping into the path way between two sets of theater style seats. The crowd erupted into cheers as he walked further towards the ring where a tall red headed man stood shirtless in a pair of black Hakama held up by a white Obi.

"Soul society" Grimmjow hissed under his breathe. Soul society was Las Noches rival in this fights but that's not why Grimmjow loathed having to fight them. It was because unlike _all _the other groups of fighters they just didn't seem to understand that the Fighters for Las Noches were forced to do the things they did. And on the off chance that the fighters from Las Noches got the chance to go outside they would be ganged up on and beat up which also caused the fighters from Las Noches to be punished for not being able to defend themselves. That's way they were on Grimmjow's disapproval list.

The red head shifted his gaze from the crowd to the approaching fighter. "They pulling out the big guns this time eh?" A smirk formed on the red heads face as Grimmjow growled low in his throat.

"Yeah, but you ain't fucking worth it" Grimmjow growled stepping into the ring that was a flat piece of lightly padded dark blue mat. The horn went off and the red head shifted into a fighting stance while his opponent stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white Hakama. The red head narrowed his eyes and growled angrily through his teeth. "Well. What are you waiting for? Come at me" Grimmjow grinned showing off his longer than normal canines and leaning forward in his seemingly relaxed stance.

The red head growled again before letting his hands fall slightly as he charged. Grimmjow frown as he recognized that kind of mistake.

_The orange heard boy dropped his hands slightly as he charged forward toward the slightly larger boy who shook his head. Before the smaller boy could complete his charge he stepped forward into his path and shot his fist out into the smaller boy's stomach making him cough dryly. The smaller boy staggered back a few steps clutching his abused abdomen. "He shouldn't do that Ichigo" The larger boy said with another shake of his head._

"_Why? It gives me more balance" _

"_Yes but it leaves you wide open. Work on your balance so you don't have to do that and practice charges with your hands up to guard or you'll just get hit again"_

Grimmjow stepped in before the red head could move to attack and shot his fist out into the red heads gut. Following up with grabbing the back of his head when I curled in on himself and then forced the red head's head down and brought his knee up. Smashing the red head's skull into it with extra force then followed by pulling his head up again and slamming his knee into the gut of his firey haired opponent. As the crimson haired man curled over once again Grimmjow shifted his foot and brought his leg up then down smashing it into the back of his opponents head rendering him unconscious. "Tch, moron" Grimmjow hissed stuffing his hands back in his pockets and spitting to the side, glaring down at the beaten man.

"Renji!" A short raven haired girl cried as she run to the red heads side. "If he's paralyzed I will kill you" She growled, glaring up at Grimmjow.

"He won't be" Grimmjow replied looking from the fallen man to the midget girl.

"You lie" The girl hissed.

"He isn't Rukia calm down" A soft baritone sounded from Grimmjow's left. A man shorter then Grimmjow but not overly short stepped onto the mat and stopped next to the now shocked woman.

"But-"

"What were you're orders?" The man asked. Grimmjow took a moment to look the man over. The man had bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. _'It can't be him' _Grimmjow thought.

"Orders? His a fighter Ichigo they don't get orders" The girl informed the orange haired man looking at him like he was crazy. _'Ichigo? No it can't be the same one'_

"No we don't get orders and neither do other fighters from other groups but the Las Noches fighters do. They don't choose to do those terrible things they're forced to. If they are given the order to break their opponents ribs they do. If they are ordered to kill their opponent they do because if they don't it's them who end up suffering" Ichigo explained to the now completely shocked woman. "Well?"

Grimmjow assumed that he was asking him to answer his question now that had been explained. "To win, nothing else and by the way I choose what orders a follow but if I think the guy deserves to have his ribs broken I'll do it but if the person's a good guy I'll ignore the order. Might as well get hurt instead of hurting someone who you don't think should be hurt eh?" Grimmjow explained.

"Makes sense" Ichigo agreed.

"What Ichigo how can you-"

"Would you take a whipping or an electrocution for someone you thought didn't deserve to have their ribs spared?" Ichigo growled and Rukia shook her head in shame. _'Is it you Ichigo? You remind me of him but are you really the Ichigo I knew?'_

"Grimm, la's go" Gin called from the edge of the ring and Grimmjow turned leaving the orange heard man who might very well be the person that he ended up in here so that he could protect him, behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: There is fighting and swearing**

* * *

><p>The white halls were silent as I walked down them to Aisen's office following behind Gin. As creepy as Gin was he was probably one of the only people here I can trust in the fucking place. We turned a corner and then stopped in front of two large oak doors. Gin raised his hand to knock but a muffed 'come in' sounded from the other side of the door. Gin pushed to heavy doors open and gestured for me to enter.<p>

"That was a good fight Grimmjow. I'm glad to see you are as strong as ever." I said nothing as the bastard spoke with his back turned to me. He slowly turned to face me, his usually egotistic smirk plastered to his face like always. "Your next opponent will be the top fighter of Soul Society" He paused for a moment like he normal did when he was about to give me another order that wasn't 'Just win'. I hated it when he did this it made me want to punch him but since I couldn't I settled for glaring at the bastard. "I want you to Kill him" He paused again, gauging my reaction. When I dead pained he smiled looking over at Gin and nodded.

"Let's go, yer' figh' starts en ten" Gin turned walking toward the door. I glared at Aizen for another three seconds before following him out of the room and back down toward the ring. "Two figh's in a day" Gin wondered aloud.

"Who's the top fighter of Soul Society?" I fell into step next to him, watching him from the corner of my eye.

"The one an' only Ichigo Kurosaki" I stopped dead. _'No way, not him. He's the one I went through all this shit to protect. I can't fucking __**kill**__ him!' _"Was' wrong Grimm?" Gin stared at me his smirk gone from his face.

"Nothing, I just haven't heard that name in a while" He nodded but I knew he knew that there was more to it than that. Luckily Gin wasn't one to pry he would just stand back and watch, making sure to pay close attention to everything happening around the topic of his current curiosity.

In the next three minutes I was again positioned in the center of the ring awaiting the arrival of my next opponent, the one person I never want to hurt, the whole reason why I'm in this shit hole.

'_Leave him along!' A blue haired teen roared as he charged at one of five men surrounding his best friend and secret crush. _

_The man turned to face charging teen all too late as the large face made contact with the side of his head knocking him out cold. Soon the other four men followed but the teen froze in front of his friend blocking him from the view of the man holding a gun at his head. _

'_And who are you?' The brown haired male asked, a egotistic grin plastered to his face as he raised the gun to point in between the new teens cyan eyes. _

'_Grimmjow Jaggerjack. What the fuck do you want with Ichigo you bastard.' The man's grin widened. _

'_I want him to become a fighter for Las Noch-'_

'_You can't fucking take him I won't let you.'_

'_Well that's too bad because I'm not leaving here without a new fighter so if I can't take him I'll just have to kill you and take him.' Grimmjow dead pained before gathering himself together and grinning at the man. _

'_Or you could take me.' The brown haired male raised a brow._

'_Oh and why would I do that?' _

'_Because I'm stronger, have no family, and only one person that would notice me leave but he want tell anyone sinces he's passed out behind me.' The man grinned and nodded. _

The crowd roared as Soul Society's best fighter stepped onto the path leading up to the ring. He was wearing the same outfit as the last guy only he also black sweat bands on his wrists, odd.

He stepped up onto the ring and the horn sounded. I shifted into my fighting stance getting a shocked gasp from the crowd. I never took an actual fighting stance during fights so this was a real surprise. Ichigo nodded and moved into his own fighting stance, which got another gasp from the crowd. Why though? Could it be because he normally didn't take a fighting stance either or so it because our stances were similar…no not similar they were exactly the same.

I shook my head and grinned. "What are your orders?" My grin fell away and he nodding already knowing what they must be. _'So it is him but how did he knew?' _"I knew right after I woke up in the clinic Grimm. You didn't have to do that for me." I said nothing not wanting to talk about this now.

"My orders don't matter I'm not following them." I stated and I saw Ichigo's eyes darken in sadness.

"You don't have to do this for me either."

"I wouldn't be able to even if I decided not the take the beating I'm gonna get. I _can't _kill _you._" His eyes widened. "Enough talk I've already gotten an extra twenty lashes for just standing here this long." I stated and charged my old friend who seemed to still be in shock. _'Snap out of it Ichigo.'_

"ICHIGO!" The midget from earlier called snapping Ichigo out of his daze just in time for him to feel my fist slam into his jaw.

_Ichigo's point of view_

The hit hurt and but I let myself fall with the hit. If I stumbled back to try and get away Grimmjow would just grab my with his longer reach and his still moving feet. I rolled onto my back and then back up onto my feet. Grimmjow was already close to me but had had to pause in his movements to avoid my feet. Once on my feet I darted to the side Grimmjow's eyes widening before his arm shot to the side blocking my punch with the backwards force.

"You've gotten better Ichi." I smiled at the nickname and the grin forming again on his face. We were having fun just like in the old days before he came here so I wouldn't be forced to. "But so have I…" He chuckled and I bent back the incoming punch missing my by a hairs width before my hands touched the ground and the flat of my feet struck Grimmjow under the chin throwing him back.

The crowd gasped again. Looks like Grimmjow never got hit in these fights or something. "Yer' fighting like that Yuroichi chick Ichi." My blue haired friend pointed out and it was my turn to chuckle as he grinned at me and cracked his neck.

"Similar style sure but I use many I'm sure you can find out who taught me each of them." I took my fighting stance waiting for him to come at me again.

"Well then let's see how you do against something with more power." I raised a brow and watched his stance shift to be lower and I saw Gin behind him open his eyes to full in what looked like surprise. Grimmjow's arms were pulled to his sides leaving his torso wide open. His fingers where bent, the muscles in his hands and arms were completely tense and the veins could be seen bulging under the skin.

I stared at him for a moment but he didn't look like he was intent on moving anytime soon so I sighed a charged him. My hands didn't fall like they used to I had improved my balance drastically since I was ten. I went in for a straight punch but my wrist was clasped in an iron grip. Grimmjow's nails dug into my skin and I winced. "Night." My eyes widened just before Grimmjow's stance shifted forwards and his palm struck the side of my head just missing the temple. His nails dug into my cheek and cut the skin as his strike sent my flying across the ring.

My vision went black but I gripped at the mat with one hand and I pushed my feet into the blue surface bringing myself to a halt. "No way…" I heard Grimmjow breathe and the crowd gasped.

"Tch You didn't think I was going to go down that easy did you Grimm?" I smirked. My vision was still black and I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Fucking thick headed aren't you?" My vision was starting to clear and I could hear Grimmjow's feet steps approaching me.

"You have no idea…" I jumped to my feet just as my vision came back and I thrust my fist up once again towards Grimmjow's jaw but again he caught it.

"I got to at least win Ichigo. Sorry." I smiled and nodded watching as he shifted and brought his elbow down on the back of my head. My world went black.

_Grimmjow's Point of View_

Finishing blow done with I lowered Ichigo to the ground as the crowd cheered, bunch of sick fucks. I turned to the midget and grinned gesturing for her to take him. "Time ta' go' Grimm." Gin stated, the man pouting for once in his life. "Aizen ain' gonna' be happy wif' ya' ya' know'?" Gin informed me as I hopped of the ring and headed for the door.

"Don't care." I stated and followed the man.

We reached Aizen's office for the second time that day. The bastard was staring out the window again but this time he didn't turn around at all. "Take him and kill him Gin. I won't stand for his disobedience anymore." It was a simple statement and in all honesty an expected one.

"A ya' wis' ma' lord" Gin stated and lead my back out of the room and down the halls again. I was surprising calm for someone who was about to get shot but for some reason I didn't believe that that was the case. "Live…"

"Huh?" I spun to face Gin who had stopped and was holding a door open.

"Run before anyone sees ya'" I stared at Gin was he crazy.

"Gin-"

"Run and live Grimmjow." Gin's eyes opened and for once I saw pain in there depths and I nodded taking off at a sprint down the dark street. _'Thank you Gin…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hope you guys enjoyed that and I hope the fight sense made sense. Oh and if you were wondering Grimmjow had switched to using tiger style kung fu time moves btw. Please review. I'm in the mood to write today so I'm already working on the next chapter but I will NOT post it until I get at least five reviews for this chapter. Reason for this is if I don't get reviews I feel like no one likes the story so I don't want to write it anymore. SO please please review <strong>_

_**PS: It looks like my ideas for the "fallen stories" as I like to call them has come back so yay! Be sure to check out my other stories and my art on D.A Pen name here is the same on there **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sad themes and harsh treatment near the end. You've been warned**

* * *

><p>The streets were dark and I tried my best to stay out of the reach of the street lights just in case Aizen had any men stationed nearby. It wouldn't surprise me if he did so I really didn't want to go running through the lights and getting shot on site. The word would have already spread that I was to be killed. On top of all that if I did get seen and someone reported it back to Aizen not only would I be killed but Gin would probably be put through a torture far worse than death.<p>

Suddenly a car turned the corner onto the street I was on the head lights shining right at me for far too long. I froze hoping that the car would just continue on its way and it did. For about five more feet before it screeched to a halt and the back door opened and a male figure stepped out of the black 2013 genesis coupe. "Grimmjow?" The figure called as it stepped into the light of a nearby street lamp. The yellow light lighting up his bright orange hair and the dark bruise forming on his left cheek where I had hit him with my tiger claw strike.

I stared at him, or rather the bruise, guilt tugged at my heart. "It'll go away in a few days Grimm. What are you doing out here. Isn't Aizen going to punish you for this?" My gaze moved to the worried chocolate brown eyes.

"He's going to kill me if he finds me and Gin for not killing me when he was told to." Ichigo's eyes widened and he stepped towards me.

"Go home. I'll be fine…" He glared at me then and he charged me, a growl ripping from his throat. I just stood there blinking at him. _'Why's he so mad?' _

"You idiot!" He yelled his fist colliding with my face. "For once in you god damn life can you let me help you! You've always helped me Grimmjow! Now it's my fucking turn okay!" There were tears running down his face as he glared up at me through his orange bangs.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. In all the years I had known Ichigo I had only seen him cry once before and that was when his mother died when we were five. Seeing him cry now was, well it was heart breaking for lack of a better way to describe it.

"Okay…" His head shoot up to look at me. "Now stop crying would you or have you become a fucking girl over the last what five ten minutes Ichigo?" I teased and he smiled punching me lightly in the arm.

"Just get in the car Grimm, Renji will drop us off at my place on the way to his." I narrowed my eyes at the car. _'Renji? The guy I kicked the shit out of earlier?' _"Well come on." He ordered pulling me towards the car and pushing me into the back seat before getting in himself. "Thanks for waiting Renji." The red head nodded and glanced back at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Why you bringing him home with you doesn't he have his own place?" The crimson haired man inquired and drove off down the street.

"Yeah Its called hell but I don't really want to go there yet." Ichigo rolled his eyes and Renji confusedly glance back at me. I sighed. "Las Noches doesn't work like the other fight groups-"

"Yeah because you fucking paralyze and kill other fighters." The idiot interrupted loudly and I glared at him.

"Can I fucking finish?" The red head nodded his eyes going back to the road. "We don't have homes we live in Las Noches and we can't leave without five people watching us with guns under their belts. We get punished and tortured if we don't win or follow the orders given to use. Examples of said orders would be "Kill them", "Make sure they can't fight again", "Break their ribs". Sure some of the crazy fucks in Las Noches like that kind of shit but I don't and nether to most of the other fighters. I enjoy fighting that's it. I like the rush." I explained and starred out the windows for a moment. "But as for my comment on my home being hell. Aizen ordered my dead but Gin let me out and hopefully he makes it look like he did really kill me or it's not just my life on the line." I finished and watched everything pass us by as the car pulled up the driveway of a rather large house.

I stared wide eyed at it. Was this Ichigo's home? How did he ever afford it. "I guess we all have the wrong idea about Las Noches." Renji stated.

"Yes you guys all do. Come on Grimmjow, this is my house." Ichigo stated, answering my unspoken question.

He slipped out of the car and came around to my side just as I opened the door and stepped out. Ichigo tapped the door closed and waved Renji off. "Thanks for the ride."

"Any time. Be careful Ichigo and put some ice on that bruise." The red head called through the open window before punching it and taking off down the street.

"How'd you afford this place?" I breathed taking in the two large white front doors. The place was like a fucking mansion.

Ichigo chuckled beside me. "Being a fighter for Soul Society pays really well, well that and being the CEO of Gotei Inc helps to. Now come on lets go inside." He suggested and headed towards the front porch I stared at him. _'CEO? Wow…'_

"Uh yeah." I mumbled and followed after him.

The moment I stepped foot in the house I was frozen in owe once again. The walls where either white or a light shade of blue and paintings of panthers and other wild cats were fastened to almost every wall. "I really like wild cats." I turned to Ichigo. He had caught me starring at one of the paintings. It was a black panther running after a deer.

"I can see that." I chuckled and Ichigo lead me to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" That was an understatement I was fucking starving. I hadn't eaten in about a day and my stomach was begging for food.

"Starving actually." He frowned and turned to the kitchen. Right away he started preparing something. "You don't have to cook bread would do Ichigo."

He spun around to face me knife in hand. "Bread, that's not enough. How long has it been since you ate anything Grimmjow?"

"About a day. No big deal." I think his eye just twitched.

"I'm making you some good food end of story Grimmjow." He stated with finality and got right back to work. I sighed and took a seat at the Island in the middle of the large kitchen. Taking the time to look around the room as Ichigo busied himself with making me something to eat.

The kitchen was large with white high up cabinetry all along the walls except where the huge fridge freezer, the window and what looked like two ovens stacked on top of each other were. In the wall across from me was a window, under which was a large double sink where Ichigo was currently working on cleaning some vegetables. The lower cabinetry went all the way around the room stopping at the door and the stacked ovens. The current top looked to be good quality granite. About two feet to the right of the sink was an in counter stove top, next to witch was an in counter cutting board.

"Here you go and there's a lot left to so if you want more just ask." Ichigo stated placing a plate of stir fry in front of me and one across from me where he had set a place for himself to sit. "Milk or water?" I blinked and glanced up at him.

"Doesn't matter."

"Milk it is then." He stated and grabbed a carton from the fridge. Pouring us each a glass he placed mine in front of me. "Eat already would you? Before it gets cold." I said nothing and dug into the food before me not caring if I looked like a starving animal since I basically was. A chuckle sounded from in front of me and I glanced up to see Ichigo smiling at me. "What?" I asked mouth full of food.

"Nothing, just thought you looked oddly cute eating like that." I almost choked on my food then. Quickly swallowing I blinked at him.

"What?" A light shade of pink dusted Ichigo's cheeks and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked at that moment. _'Cute, I'm surprised I still know what that word means after so many years in that place.' _

"Forget I said anything and just eat you dinner." I ordered turning his head away from me so he didn't have to look directly at me. I shrugged and went back to eating my food but I didn't miss him glance at my again and smile before getting up and leaving the room. "I'll be back in a little bit." I grunted in reply and he left, his footsteps leading up the stairs.

After I finished my food I left the dishes in the sink and headed up stairs to find Ichigo. Just as I turned the corner I collided with something solid. "Oph, Oh I was just coming down to get you. I ran you a bath so you could clean up after sweating through two fights." Ichigo explained climbing to his feet having been pushed of his of them when we ran into each other.

"A bath?" I raised a brow at him.

"Tell me you still know what a bath is?"

"Yes I know what it is just haven't had one in a while so the statement sounded weird for a second." I clarified and he nodded.

"Okay well come on then." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall to the large bath room. The bath tub was huge and full of steaming water. I stared blankly at it and sweat trickled down my face, fear bubbling up inside my. "Okay so the towels are under the-Grimmjow are you okay…Grimmjow."

_My skin burned. My arms and legs where pinned down by the four men holding them down with hooked sticks so they didn't have to put their hands in the boiling water. I thrashed and screamed trying to get out of the water. I screamed for them to let me out, to stop the pain but they held my there still. My skin burned and my thrashing only served to make the pain worse but I couldn't stop, it hurt so mu-_

"GRIMMJOW!" I snapped out of the memory wide eyes focused on Ichigo's worried face. I was on the floor my knees pulled up to me heaving chest, tears pouring down my cheeks. "Hey it's okay come on. It's okay." I stared at him, trying to get a hold of myself but flashes of the pain and the boiling water kept flashing across my vision. "What's wrong what happened?...Grimmjow." Ichigo was panicking now.

"I can't…I'm sorry…" I panted still trying to get a hold of myself. It had been at least three years since Aizen had done that to me but still no one could forget that pain. There were so many things I wished I could forget. Aizen did so many torturous things to me and many others but still I didn't break so why now. Why was it now that I broke down?

"Can't what? Grimmjow what's wrong?" Ichigo tried again still trying to get an understandable answer from me.

"I can't get in the water…" He stared at me then completely confused.

"Are you afraid of water? You used to love the water, maybe not bathes but water and swimming how come you can't get in it now?" He was right I did used to love water but now I don't even think I remember how to swim.

"I just can't okay." I shook my head wiping sweat and tears from my face I got to me feet, Ichigo getting to his own and starring worriedly at me.

"Okay but then how are you going to bathe?" He asked turning and putting his hand in the water. My breathing stopped for a moment but when no scream followed I breathed in deeply.

"I'll figure something out. It's late you should get some sleep, Ichigo." He nodded. Drying his hand on one of the hand towels he turned back to me.

"Your room's the one right next to this one and mines the one at the end of the hall okay?" He informed me and left the room.

_Ichigo's point of view about an hour later_

I stared at the door to the bathroom. It was closed and I kept hearing water spatter on the floor. What was Grimmjow doing in there? At first I had heard him in the kitchen then I heard water running from the sink in the bath room and then I heard him hissing in pain. What was he doing?

Curiosity and worry getting the better of me I quietly opened the door a crack and peeked in. I stared it shock at the site before me. Grimmjow was naked with the door to his back sitting on an almost soaked towel in the middle of the bath room. Next to him were three other towels and a container of water. But what really shocked me was the small amount of blood running down his back from the open what looked like lashes. His whole back was covered it gashes and bruises.

Grimmjow hissed again as he ran the towel over the top of his back. I quietly closed the door it would only hurt him more to know I had seen him like that so going in would have been the worst thing I could do. _'What happened to you Grimmjow? Why are you afraid of water? What did Aizen do to you? What can I…do to help you…' _I slumped against the wall next to the bathroom and listened to Grimmjow's quite hisses of pain. I felt tears run down my face. This was all my fault. If only I had gone with Aizen, Grimmjow wouldn't have had to go through all of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Very sad I know but don't hate me and this is my first time really concentrating of the effects of what was been done in a characters past and how traumatic events can effects even the strongest of people around them so please go easy on me. Hope it turned out okay and please review! This is the second chapter I wrote today and put up so be proud of me. Next one is on the way because I really feel the need to continue writing this story right now and I'm in the right mind set so yeah. Stay tuned. <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Dark themes and swaring. **_

After Ichigo left I tried to at least stick my hand in the still hot water in the tub before it drained but just putting my hand near the heated liquid made a flash of what the pain had felt like shot through my system and I couldn't keep my hand over it for more than about three seconds before I had to pull it away. _'What the hell is wrong with me it's just water….It's been over five years since he did that to me so why is it now that I'm afraid of water?'_

I growled low in my throat and turned the tap on in the sink to its lowest heat setting. I stuck my hand under the running warm water and flinched away the moment it hit my skin. "Come on it's not even hot…" I tried again and still I flinched away from it. "Come on…" I begged myself. I couldn't be like this. Why was I so afraid of even just slightly heated water. "Why?..."

Sighing in defeat I turned off the tap and tip toed down stairs to grab a container I could use. Filling it up with ice from the fridges ice maker I tip toed back up the stairs to the bathroom. I didn't want Ichigo to hear a bunch of strange noises and get either worried or curious and come down. He would probably freak out if he knew I intended to bathe with ice water. I didn't want him to worry, he didn't need to I was fine I just couldn't…I could get through this on my own. I _would _get through this on my own. I wasn't going to break now. I was free damn it!

Closing the bathroom door quietly behind me, I grabbed a few towels from under the sink and laid two of them down on the floor so that the water wouldn't run anywhere. I set the container in the sink and filled it with the warm water before placing it on the ground and grabbing a hand towel which I throw in with the water as the liquid started to cool off. _'I have to do all this just so I can fucking bathe…" _I sighed and stripped out of my clothes leaving them on the counter so they wouldn't get wet.

Taking a seat in the center of the laid out towels I tested the water in the container next to me with my hand and when I didn't flinched away grabbed the hand towel and started scrubbing. The coldness of the water made me hiss and wince when I ran the basically freezing towel over the more sensitive areas of my body. As I did this my mind wandered back to my first years with Aizen at Las Noches.

'_I want you to kill Shuhei Hisagi in your fight Grimmjow.' Aizen ordered leering down at me. I was ten and he wanted me to kill someone? I probably wouldn't even be able to land a hit on him who ever this Shuhei was. I my look quite a bit older than I am but taking on fully grown professional male fighter was still a difficult challenge and one I tried to avoid. 'If you don't you will be punished severely…'_

I grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it into the cloth after having gotten most of myself wet with the ice water. Again each time I brought the cloth to my skin I would hiss at the cold of it. Again my mind wondered back and I let it. Why? Because I thought that maybe then I could figure out why now I was faced with the fear of coming into contact with even slightly hot water.

'_How old are you? You look too young to be in this place.' My black haired opponent inquired looking at my with confused gray eyes. _

'_Ten…' The man's eyes widened and he backed up. 'What wrong Afraid you'll lose just cuz I'm a kid?' He shook his head but still backed up. _

'_No I'm not afraid to fight a child if I have to but I don't __**have **__to fight you and I refuse to fight a child. I could never forgive myself if I brought harm to one so young.' I glared at him angrily but inside I was grateful, if he backed out of the fight I wouldn't have to kill him and Aizen couldn't punish me because I wasn't even able to fight him. _

I thought wrong then, Aizen didn't care that Shuhei had backed out of the fight he gave me an order and I failed to follow it the reason didn't matter and so he punished me for the first time.

'_Get in the bath Grimmjow.' I starred wide eyed at him then back at the bubbling water, the boiling water. 'I said get it the bath Grimmjow.' He ordered harsher this time but I didn't move and shook my head. _

'_It's boiling, I'll get burned if I go in there.' I reasoned my body starting to shake in fear. There was no way out of here Aizen had ordered all the doors locked and there were men with guns lining the walls of the room. _

'_That's the point now get in the wate-'_

'_No!' I yelled and backed away from the water and Aizen. This guy was crazy thinking anyone would willingly get into that water. _

'_You will get in that water Grimmjow.' Aizen smirked down at me as four men come up behind me, each grabbing a limb. 'And you'll be in there longer now since you wouldn't get in yourself.'_

I shivered not from the cold of the cloth and water on my skin but the fear that was running through me from the memories re-playing in my head.

I dunked the cloth in the water again and began to work on my back, hissing loudly as the cloth ran over the still open slashes on my back, the pain throwing me back into the memory again.

_I screamed as the four men throw my into the scolding water and splashed around trying to get out of the water burning me but the men had grabbed hooked poles and were pinning my limbs down, holding all but my face under the burning water. _

_I screamed and begged to be let out. Apologized for not fulfilling his wish but he just stood there smiling, enjoying my pain, my suffering. _

_I trashed under the men's hold on my limbs having given up on begging and just trying to get out on my own but still it was useless and not long after all I could do was scream. The trashing had worn me out and even then if I had kept going all it did was cause me more pain. _

To me my time in that burning water felt like hours but once Aizen finally told the men to pull me out saying that 'three minutes was enough for now'.

I placed the clothe back into the container and just sat there starring blanking at the large tub before me.

_I couldn't move, everything hurt, it all hurt so much. I was breathing heavily almost hyper ventilating. I glared at Aizen as best I could through the pain. I hated him, more than I had when I first met him. I swore that I would kill him._

'_Maybe now you'll do everything you can to follow my orders like a good little boy.' He smirked down at me and I tried to retort but the pain kept me silent as I tried to will it away. My body was starting to feel numb and my vision was spotted with black. _

I thought I was going to die then but I woke up an hour later in pain and screaming as so pink haired asshole harshly rubbed something all over my skin.

I shook my head trying to get the memories to go away now, I had had enough. I got up and grabbed a towel and dried myself off.

Wrapping the towel around my waist I grabbed the other towels and headed down to the laundry room to throw them in the wash so that Ichigo wouldn't have to deal with them tomorrow.

"Grimmjow?" I spun around my startled gaze landing on spiky orange hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. "Don't worry about those I'll get them in the morning." He stated calmly offering me a small smile but his face looked a little pale. _'Did he see?'_

"Something wrong Ichigo?" I asked ignoring Ichigo statement. His eyes widened a fraction before he chuckled and shock his head negative.

"No just tired that's all." He lied, I could see it in his eyes that refused to meet directly with mine.

"Bullshit." His eyes shot up to mine in surprise. "I'll be fine past is just the past Ichigo." I assured and he nodded.

"What did he do to you Grimmjow? Why can't you take a normal bath? Why were you crying? What did Aizen do to you?" He continued with those types of questions for a few more minutes before calming down a little and looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers to…" I stated firmly and stepped past him. "Go to sleep Ichigo. It's nothing for you to worry abo-"

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo screamed. I turned to look at him over my shoulder, his head was down and his fists were balled up tight at his sides the knuckles turning white. I had never seen him so upset before and it shocked me into silence. "Don't sit here and tell me that I don't have to worry! You were fucking crying curled up in the fetal position Grimmjow how the fuck am I _not _supposed to worry?!" He yelled chocolate orbs glaring at me though orange bangs.

"FINE! Fucking worry Ichigo but what good will to do?! NONE! That's what so just drop it!" I roared back and a fist keep flying at my face. I caught it. "I can still crush you Ichigo! Do NOT pick a fight with me about this. It's none of your business what happened to me. What happened happened so stop trying to fucking protect me!"

"FINE THEN GET OUT! PROTECT YOURSELF THEM GRIMMJOW!" He roared back pointing towards the door.

"Fine!" He yelled stomping up the stairs and dressed before storming right out Ichigo's front door. "Nice seeing you again!" I yelled over my shoulder in spite.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you liked this chapter and I know its was rather dark in theme but I still hope I did a good job. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Slamming the door with a thunderous boom I took off at a sprint down the street, ducking out of the yellow light of the straight lights in case any of Aizen's man where around which they probably were. My rage fuelled my steps making them louder than they should have been and as I ran through the darkness my mind shifted back to Ichigo's words that had set me off in the first place.

_"Don't sit here and tell me that I don't have to worry! You were fucking crying curled up in the fetal position Grimmjow how the fuck am I__not__supposed to worry?!" _What he said had been completely true. I shouldn't have been sitting there expecting him not to worry with how I had reacted to the _water, _fucking water for god's sake. He was completely right to worry about me but even still it pissed me the fuck off. I wasn't some weak child I could take care of my damn self and I wasn't going to sit there and be babied by the very person I wanted to protect.

Small cold drops of rain started to pelt the pavement darkening it as it seeped into the cracks. A growl rumbled in my throat as I forced myself to stay closer to the sides of the buildings I passed. My blue eyes still burning with rage swept over the alleys as I passed them, looking for something I could use as a shelter until they landed on an alley with a fire escape leading up its crimson brick wall.

Settling under the thick metal stairs I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my thick arms around them in a hope of staying warm through the night as thunder boom through the silent air. Slowly I let my eyes drift over the alley catching site of the large green dumpster and the rats huddled under it to keep out of the dreadful weather. The winds that blow through the alley were cold making the little droplets of water that fell through the fire escape's grill feel like sharp needles were piercing both my covered and uncovered skin. My fighting attire wasn't exactly warm and having the sleeves rolled up wasn't the best of ideas at the moment so I unrolled them, the fabric still only coming to midway down my forearm. I huddled further under the escape in a failed attempt to block more of the falling water.

Footsteps sounded from the alley's entrance. My breathing stopped and I froze. Dark narrow brown eyes landed on me, the owner of them stopping abruptly in his tracks. A sick grin pulled onto his face as he turned to fully face me. "Well look what we have here if it is the Sexta." The man drawled and I growled baring my teeth in warning. _'Go away'_ I internally hissed as the man started the short trek to where I sat huddled on the ground. That didn't last long though as I got to my feet and glared bloody murder at the bald asshole that now do to his close proximity I recognized as a fighter from Soul Society named Ikkaku Madarame.

'_Great another fighter from that damned Soul Society that hates my guts just my luck.' _ I internally groaned. Watching the man stop and grin wider as he glared right back at me I heard another soft voice from around the corner. "Ikkaku what're you doing." A calm and stern voice called as another male rounded the corner into the alley. It sounded oddly familiar to me for some reason, like I had heard it a long time ago and couldn't now remember who it belonged to.

Cold gray eyes landed on me briefly and for a second I think I saw them widen but a fraction before they shifted to the baldy. "Leave him be Ikkaku." I barely heard what he said as he stepped closer and the tattoos of his face became visible.

Suddenly my vision blurred and then I was there five or so years ago in the ring for my first fight standing before the black haired male with the sixty-nine tattooed on his left cheek. The man stared at me shock in as I told him my age. He backed away but I charged and tackling him to the floor with my momentum. My hands clasped his throat and squeezed, effectively cutting off his air way.

Rough hands grasped my wrists in an attempt to pry my hands from his throat. "What the fuck are you doing!" A booming voice sounded in my ear and a sold fist planted in my gut. Reflexively I curled forward trying to guard myself from any further damage as I stumbled back, my hands releasing the throat in their iron grip.

A growl ripped from my throat as I shook my head to clear it and I was back in the alley hunched forward in front of the very same black heard male who had forfeited the match with me years ago. He gingerly rubbed at his throat where a light purple bruise was already starting to form. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Ikkaku roared to my left, his fists up ready to throw another strike if I so much as twitched.

"Nothing." I spat back. Righting myself I stepped back from the black haired male watching me with surprisingly calm gray eyes even after I had been strangling him. He was analyzing me and I hated it. My eyes narrowed at him, a low growl slipping past my lips.

I leveled the man before my with a glare that promised pain if he didn't stop looking at me like that. "You cold?" The words flowed from his lips as more of a statement then a question. It brought my attention back to the now pouring ice cold pellets of rain and I shivered despite myself.

"What's it to you?" I hissed. Why did he care if I was cold? He was like all the others, unknowing and uncaring towards the fighters from Las Noches. Wasn't him?

"You can come stay at my place." He offered a small smile pulling at his thin lips. I growled at him baring my teeth. I don't need this guy's pity and I wasn't going to take it either even if it meant freezing to death tonight I would not take pity from anyone.

"What are you-"

"I don't need your fucking pity!" I boomed taking a menacing step towards the black haired male and cutting the baldy off.

The man didn't back up or anything just stared at me calmly for a moment before he to steeped forward so his face was directly in front of mine. "I'm not offering it." He replied to my astonishment. "I refuse to leave another human out in the street to freeze to death." _"I refuse to fight a child."_ My eyes widened and I stepped back again, the memories threatening to flood my mind once more.

"Why?" The word left my mouth before I knew it and I cursed. What did I care what his morals were to me his offer was still pity and that was that.

"Because I don't like killing or death." I stared at him blinking like what he had said was unbelievable. All the fighters from Soul Society besides Ichigo I thought would jump at the chance to kill or bring death to a Las Noches fighter epically myself because of all the damage and killing we had done. "I know…" The words would have made no sense to anyone other than myself for in his eyes shown an understanding that had firm chocolate brown eyes flashing across my vision. _'Ichigo'_ No I wouldn't think about him now, I was still mad about what had happened but still, the man before me seemed all too similar to the orange haired male.

His simple statement clarified my misconception of him. He knew what went on in Las Noches and that was what had stopped him from thinking even in the least that I or any of the fighters in Las Noches dissevered die.

"Tch." I turned around then. Even after knowing all that, I wasn't going to take his offer because to me it was still out of pity no matter what his beliefs were. I wasn't going to depend on someone else to take care of me. I'd be just fine on my own.

I heard an audible sigh from behind me as light footsteps carefully followed behind me. "How about this then? If you give me advice on how to beat the Espada you can stay at my place." As appealing as that was I still didn't want to take him up on his offer. Sure he sounded nice enough but after how just seeing him and brought back those terrible memories I wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. "Or you can stay here and I'll start bringing you food every day."

I spun on him growling and glaring. "Do I look like a fucking pet to you!?" He chuckled and I glared harder but he wasn't scared, not in the slightest and that just pissed me off more. _"What the fuck is with this guy?"_

"So what do you say?" I narrowed my eyes at him but the look in his eyes said he really would bring me food every day if I didn't come home with him.

"Fine!" I growled getting another chuckle. "Laugh at me again and I'll tear your tongue off asshole." I threatened.

"Names Shuhei, Shuhei Hisagi." He introduced ignoring my statement and walking out of the alley, assuming I was going to follow. I followed and the two of us left a frozen in shock Ikkaku behind.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" I heard Ikkaku scream from behind us back in the alley and grinned. That guy was something else. He was a complete idiot until you got him in the ring and he had an awful temper to.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you liked this chapter and I'm not sure if Shuhei seemed out of character a little but I think it suits his personality. Now I'm off to do the homework that needs to get done, tear apart some jeans, cover them in dirt and fake blood so I can be Zombiefied tomorrow! :P I may or may not get working on the next chapter tonight but if I do It'll probably be up tonight! **_

_**Comments? Please?**_


	6. Chapter 6 (snippet)

**GrimmXD: Hey guys, I felt really bad keeping you guys waiting but I haven't had much time to write with my first semester coming up and college applications having to go in so I thought I could at least give you a little snippet of what's to come in chapter SIX so here it is and please just wait a little longer for me to update I might have time this week since I don't have work but I have a lot of filming to do after school and and essay to start writing to. :( Why must school always get in the way? Wither way I hope you enjoy this really short snippet.**

**Oh and you guys can follow me on twitter for more updates just copy paste. The account name is GrimmjowXDJaggerjack same as here and DieviantArt**

* * *

><p>Shuhei's place didn't have much to look at. The walls were a barren white, the carpet a soft cream colour until it hit the kitchen where dark polished hard wood took over. The living area was small and had only a small wooden coffee table and a long sectional couch with two small glass tables on either end. The largest piece in the room was a huge plasma TV that hung on the wall across from the sectional.<p>

"I don't have a guest room so you can have the couch, I'll get you some blankets and a pillow." Shuhei informed my politely as he turned and left the room while I was still looking around, memorizing the layout of the small home.

About a minute or so later he returned with the bedding and made the longer part of the couch for me to sleep on. "We'll there you go. You should get some sleep. Night." With that he turned around and left me alone with my thoughts.

He certainly was a strange one, so straight to the point but not blunt. Still I welcomed it over the sheltering attitude Ichigo had shown me…Ichigo. Damn it! Now that I had calmed down a little I was actually starting to feel bad about how I had acted.

He was just trying to help me, to repay me for saving him before. Who was I to get mad at him….


	7. Chapter 6 (Complete)

Shuhei's place didn't have much to look at. The walls were a barren white, the carpet a soft cream colour until it hit the kitchen where dark polished hard wood took over. The living area was small and had only a wooden coffee table and a long sectional couch with two small glass tables on either end. The largest piece in the room was a huge plasma TV that hung on the wall across from the sectional.

"I don't have a guest room so you can have the couch, I'll get you some blankets and a pillow." Shuhei informed my politely as he turned and left the room while I was still looking around, memorizing the layout of the small home.

About a minute or so later he returned with the bedding and made the longer part of the couch for me to sleep on. "We'll there you go. You should get some sleep. Night." With that he turned around and left me alone with my thoughts.

He certainly was a strange one, so straight to the point but not blunt. Still I welcomed it over the sheltering attitude Ichigo had shown me…Ichigo. Damn it! Now that I had calmed down a little I was actually starting to feel bad about how I had acted. He was just trying to help me, to repay me for saving him when we were kids. Who was I to get mad at him….?

I shook my head and strengthened my resolve. I was here now and I couldn't just go running back to Ichigo after what I had said. Pulling the blanket back and laying down I tried to forget about that had happened and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sleep didn't come easy to me. I spent the whole rest of the night starring at Shuhei's white ceiling my mind reeling through the events that had happened that day, not letting me sleep.<p>

Footsteps sounded from down and small hallway and out walked Shuhei in his boxers. He went straight to the kitchen without casting the slightest glance at me or so I thought. "You want some coffee you don't look like you slept much?" His soft baritone called startling me.

"Yeah sure." I replied. Getting up from the couch I stretched signing in content as my back and shoulders popped. The feeling of getting up and being able to stretch like this felt so odd. I was always in to much pain while in Las Noches to stretch since it only made it worse.

Walking into the kitchen I noted that all the appliances were stainless steel and looked almost brand new. _'How well are the Soul Society fighters paid?'_ "You can take a seat if you want it's going to take a minute for the water to boil.

I flinched slightly at the mention of boiling water but Shuhei didn't seem to notice or he just wasn't going to say anything. Then it clicked in…coffees hot. Damn it, will I even be able to drink it.

Sighing I took a seat at the Island. The kettle clicked in front of Shuhei and he went straight to work making the coffee. "How much sugar do you take?"

"Uh, whatever you take in it is fine." I replied. I'd never actually had coffee before so I have no idea what it even tasted like. Shuhei glanced over his shoulder at me for a moment as if he were going to say something but then seemed to decide against it. "I've never actually had coffee before." Shuhei hummed and nodded his head. I couldn't see his face because he had turned back to concentrate on making the bitter smelling drink. I hope it doesn't taste as bitter as it smells.

"Here try it black and if you don't like it you can add some sugar. " He placed the steaming cup in front of me causing a wave of fear to wash over me again but I forced it down.

Shuhei sat in front of me still in his boxers and staring at me expectantly. Carefully I touched the handled on the cup it was warm to the touch but I didn't flinch away like I did with the water. Pleasantly surprised at that I grasped the porcelain handle and raised the mug to my lips. The hot liquid touched my lips but I didn't flinch then either or when it slid down my throat. I didn't mind the bitter taste of the drink either and I sighed in content.

"Guess you're a black kind of guy." Shuhei chuckled and I tilted my head in confusion. "Black coffee is coffee without milk or sugar." He explained with another chuckle getting a glare from me. "What?"

"Don't laugh at me." I growled. Shuhei rolled his eyes and sipped at his own coffee. "It's not my fault I didn't know that." Shuhei's face scrunched up in confusion. "I was brought into Las Noches at a very young age and I didn't hang around my parents much before then. So I just hadn't heard the term 'black coffee' asshole." I explained be-grudgingly and took another sip from my mug. The last part about my parents was a lie. They died when I was about five or six I'm not sure anymore but he didn't need to know that.

"Sorry." The room fell into an awkward silence after that but I was content just sipping away at the coffee in my hand. "I have a match against a Las Noches fighter tonight…" He started but didn't finish and I got the feeling he was trying to get a conversation going as much as he was trying to get information on the fighter he'd be facing. "So will a few other Soul Society fighters…" He added when I stayed silent.

I sighed. "And which fighters are they?" Why couldn't he just ask the damn question?

"I'm up against Harribel. Got any pointers?" He inquired leaning back in his chair and sipping his own coffee.

"Don't let her hit you." I shrugged. Okay now I was just being a pain on purpose to get back at him for doing the same thing to me. He however had a different way of getting me to give a proper response. He starred at me and waited several minutes until my patients ran out. Sighing again I asked him a question. "How strong are your bones?" Yeah I know it seems like a weird question but I can't answer him the way he wants me to without knowing that.

"I don't break easy." God I _love_ that answer….no.

"So do I. That didn't mean shit all when she snapped my shin in two." Shuhei's eyes widened. "First match. I fixed the problem by the time we were put in the ring together again."

"They aren't as strong as yours by a long shot. If you can take a hit like you did from Kenpachi that one time. My bones are about half as strong." Now that's an answer I can work with.

"Yeah…Don't let her hit you dead on. Brushes are fine. She has to have a full wind up and a straight hit to do that much damage. However she's known to use her nails to and they ain't nothing to laugh at they sting like a bitch and the cuts after are where she'll start aiming, cuz' they hurt more and pain is exactly what Aizen wants to see." Shuhei starred in shock for a few moments. "Have fun."

"Yeah. Okay next. Ichigo has a fight against something granz." I raised an eye brow. Szayel aporro granz wasn't someone Ichigo had to worry about physically but he was known for cheating with drugs. That's when he'd be a problem.

"Tell Ichigo to watch the guy's hands. He's known to hide and use drugs on his opponents in battle other than that Ichigo should have no problems." I explained and Shuhei nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright."

* * *

><p><em>Shuhei's point of view<em>

Harribel entered the ring with her arms crossed over her ample bosom. The buzzer went off a second later and she leapt forward. Twisting in the air she kicked out. I flipped back catching her in the chin with the flat of my foot and dodging her leg. That didn't stop her though and she was right on my again this time throwing out punches at a blinding pace. I did my best to dodge them but some of them kept getting through luckily they weren't straight hits just brushes.

"_Shuhei. One more thing about Harribel once she starts punching go for her feet." Grimmjow said as he waved me off. _

"_Why?" _

"_She ain't good at switching between the too if you do so quickly she'll trip up. When that happens get on her thighs and pin her hands above her head." I looked at Grimmjow weird then but he just rolled his eyes at me. "Hold her hands there with one hand then hit her temple as hard as you can."_

Another punch came towards my face and I dropped down one foot thrusting out into her legs forcing her to fall forward. She would have fallen right on top of me but I brought my out stretched leg back to my chest and thrust it up into her collar bone by pushing myself up onto one hand.

Harribel fall onto her back with a loud thud and the next second I was on her thighs and pinning her hands above her head. The crowd gasped and Harribel's eyes widened. Just as I was about to slam my fist into her temple she spoke. "Grimmjow? He's alive isn't he?" I starred at her. How could she possibly? "He is. Don't worry I won't tell Aizen. He's a friend and I owe him my life. Knock me out I'll take the lashing for my loss." Her eyes fell closed and I did as she asked.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo's point of view<em>

Szayel lashed out with his fists again this time though in his right hand I caught a glimpse of silver. My attention had been focused on the pink haired man's hands just like Shuhei had told me to and he was right. I grabbed his right hand and twisted his wrist. I forced his hand behind his back and brought him to his knees. "Hum. This position again? Who told you to watch just my hands Kurosaki?" I froze. "Grimmjow's alive. Humm. Please let that bastard know I'll start preparations right away." _'what?' _"Knock me out now." Szayel ordered. It took me a moment but I slammed the side of my hand against his throat cutting of the blood flow to his brain temporarily rendering him unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long! Please review. Oh and you can follow me on twitter now if you want. I'll post updates on what I'm writing and when and other FF and DA related stuffs. Account name is GrimmjowXDJaggerjack.<strong>_

_**Grimmjow: I have a feeling I'm going to be yelled at soon….**_


End file.
